halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear
Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear was the 18th annual Halloween Horror Nights event at the Universal Orlando Resort. Held for 23 nights from September 26 to November 1, 2008, it included eight haunted mazes and six scarezones, and was the largest Halloween Horror Nights up to that point. Universal's creative team introduced the event and its icon Bloody Mary on the Halloween Horror Nights website in July, and expanded its backstory up to and during the run of the event. With Bloody Mary as icon, fears, fairy tales, and urban legends formed the overall arching theme of the event. With a press release on August 28, Universal revealed the names and descriptions of the mazes. Visible construction could be seen starting in August, and major scarezone construction began in early September. Although there was no elaborate opening show featuring Bloody Mary (unless you attended the media event), she made a number of appearances throughout the event. The Event The story started with an individual known as Mary Agana. Opening a facility which she would perform experiments in fear, this would later spiral into a series of events in which she became a ruler of evil legends, Bloody Mary. The theme of the event itself is that guests would step into "The Mirror" and enter a world that partaked to the twisted yet artistic visions of the disturbing and violent Bloody Mary. With the exceptions of the shows, Everything in the event was either tied into the Legend of Bloody Mary, or took place in a realm of the Mirror (Fears, Tales, Urban Legends, Nightmares, and Myths). Attractions Mazes * Reflections of Fear (Jaws Queue) - Bloody Mary's own haunted house, where guests were transported into 1958 and uncovered the gruesome scenes of the Doctor's facility. * Scary Tales: Once Upon a Nightmare (Parade Warehouse) - The third of the "Scary Tales" houses (the other two being Scary Tales in 2001 and Scary Tales II in 2002), this house invites guests to a wicked fairy-tale world ruled by the Evil Queen. * Creatures! (Soundstage 22) - Guests travel through the Butchered Buck Roadhouse as comic book creatures attack its backwoods inhabitants. * Interstellar Terror (Soundstage 20) - Guests board the NSO Columbus 1492, a ghostly spaceship that had disappeared for several years and has now returned to the orbit of Earth's moon with a mysterious artifact on-board. * Dead Exposure (Sprung Tent 2) - Guests witness an invasion of zombies seen through the viewpoint of a celebrity photographer. * Doomsday (Disaster! Queue) - Based on Universal's film Doomsday, guests must survive a post-apocalyptic Scotland ravaged by a deadly virus. * The Hallow (Sprung Tent 1) - Guests travel to an ancient ceremonial ruin haunted by the servants of Samhain, the Lord of the Underworld, to experience the traditions of Halloweens past. * Body Collectors: Collections of the Past (Soundstage 20) - A follow-up to the 2005 Body Collectors house, it invites guests to Victorian London, where the Collectors are using Jack the Ripper as a cover-up for their ghastly business. Scarezones * Asylum in Wonderland (Hollywood Boulevard) permits guests to "enter the Looking Glass", where an evil version of Alice in Wonderland awaits. * Fractured Tales (Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone) combines Halloween legends and fairy tales into an evil reality. * The Path of the Wicked (Plaza of the Stars) is an evil version of the Land of OZ, where the wicked witch reigns and Dorothy has been killed. * The Skoolhouse (Mel's Drive-In) takes place in Mr. Renshaw's class where Bloody Mary possessed everyone in the Skool and turned the formerly quaint teaching grounds into Mary's Murder 101. * American Gothic (Shrek Alley) is a twist on strange killings and American folklore legends from the past, with the evil Lizzie Borden as guests' "tour guide". * Streets of Blood (New York) is where The Collectors await victims in the streets of Victorian London, using Jack the Ripper as their scapegoat. * Dark Reflections (Front Lot) is where you "begin your descent into a world of opposites, distortions and terror beyond reasoning. Decide your path, but try not to lose your way. Because once you step into the mirror willingly, there will be no one to help you and no one will hear you beg for mercy." Shows * The Rocky Horror Picture Show Tribute (Beetlejuice Stage) - Mad scientist Dr. Frank-N-Furter, Rocky Horror and other famous Rocky Horror Picture Show characters return, bringing the musical mayhem of the classic horror spoof to life on-screen and on-stage with live performers singing and dancing in outrageous costumes. The tribute will be interactive with audience participation and on-stage guest involvement. * Brian Brushwood (Animal Actor's Stage) - Based on his popularity as a part of last year’s Freak Show, Brian Brushwood returns, but this time, with his own show. Full of the most intense, riveting and disturbing feats you’ve ever seen performed live, this year, Brian will take his performance to a whole new level, presenting some of his signature acts in his own show. * Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure (Fear Factor Stage) - Bill S. Preston Esq. and Ted Theodore Logan return with an all-new, especially excellent Halloween adventure featuring a who’s who of notorious celebrity guest stars. Rides * Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride is an indoor roller coaster inspired by The Mummy and its sequels. * The Simpsons Ride is a motion simulator ride which takes you through the world of Krustyland with The Simpsons characters. * Disaster!: A Major Motion Picture Ride...Starring You! puts you in the middle of a new Disaster movie made by fictional company Disaster Studios. * Men in Black: Alien Attack is an interactive dark ride adventure where you will join the ranks of the Men in Black to save New York City from a recent alien invasion. * Jaws puts you aboard Captain Jake's Amity Boat Tours, where you'll journey around the island of Amity, hoping to avoid the menace known as JAWS. Gallery Bloody Mary Rof.jpg HHN RoF Shop.jpg Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear Merchandise and Collectables HHN 18 House Shirt Front.JPG| The front of the house shirt. HHN 18 House Shirt Back.JPG| The back of the house shirt. HHN 18 White Event Guide.JPG| The cover of one of the Event Guides for the event. Walmart Security Sign.jpg| A picture of a Walmart Security Sign advertisement for Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear. Photo is from Horror Nights Collector.com. * Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando events Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando